


Be More Resized

by montyparnasse



Series: Be More Size-Shifted [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: G/T, Gen, Giant/Tiny, Growth, Macro/Micro, Recreational Drug Use, Shrinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 00:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montyparnasse/pseuds/montyparnasse
Summary: Almost a year after the events of the disastrous school play, Michael introduces Jeremy to a new type of edible to eat to get high in his basement bedroom while his moms are out.Jeremy ends up higher than either of them could have ever expected, and Michael begins to feel anything but high.(Aka the BMC macro/micro size-shifting fic that no one asked for.)





	Be More Resized

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Writing G/t BMC fic? It's more likely than you'd think.
> 
> Please note: this fic, for the most part, is based on the 2015 Two River Theatre cast.
> 
> It was just going to be a ficlet, but here we are, almost 4.5k words later, and now this is a planned, multi-chapter fic that I'll be adding to. Oops. // Not beta-read, any remaining mistakes after my multiple self-edits are my own. (If you see any typos, feel welcome to leave a note in the comments!)

“Dude, you gotta try these new edibles I got!”

Reaching under his bed, Michael pulled out two sandwich baggies. As far as Jeremy could tell, both of them were halfway filled with gummies in two colors different colors: one baggie had blue X’s while the other contained red. . . sticks? Jeremy couldn’t really tell what shape the red ones were supposed to be.

“What are they?” Jeremy asked skeptically. “X’s and tiny, perfectly straight gummy worms? Sticks?” Peering closer into the open baggie of blue gummies, Jeremy took one of the sweets. They looked like normal gummies, but Jeremy coughed sniffing it, all too late realizing that they smelled anything but sweet.

“Holy fuck, Michael,” Jeremy coughed, quickly dropping the blue gummy back into the baggie in Michael’s hand and recoiling from it. “What the hell is that?”

“Dunno, man,” Michael supplied unhelpfully, sniffing both boxes and scrunching his nose is disgust. “It’s, like, the _worst_ licorice scent ever. Licorice and mushrooms, ugh. They’re supposed to be this really awesome new type of edible, but apparently they don’t actually taste bad! I haven’t had any yet, but Dustin said they’re called something like Permutation Chews or something, and—”

Groaning, Jeremy leveled the other teen with the best incredulous glare he could muster. “You mean you took advice on some new drugs from _Dustin Kropp_?”

“Well . . . not at first, no, but Rich said—”

“No, no, no,” Jeremy burst in, a look of panic fleeting across his face before he could stop it. “I mean, c’mon, no offense to Rich but I think I’ve gotten enough advice about drugs from him to last me a life time. I get that the last time wasn’t really his choice, and it wasn’t really him, but, no.”

Michael couldn’t really argue with that. It’d been almost a year since Jeremy had got rid of his Squip, and even Michael could see that every so often the evil tic-tac made its continued presence known to Jeremy.

“Well, no super computers involved this time,” Michael said decisively. “I mean, if I’m willing to try it, you should to. Uh, I didn’t mean that in a peer pressure sort of way, but in a ‘neither of us is doing this alone’ sort of way. It’s not just one of us trying new drugs someone told one of us about at school.”

Jeremy flinched at that, the memory of last year coming back in excruciating detail. Immediately regretting his choice of words, Michael hurried on.

“Look, there’s even a bag of blue ones for you and a bag of red ones for me, man!” Grinning stupidly, Michael held the little plastic bag of blue gummies out to the other boy. “What’d you say, Player 2? You take a blue, I take a red?”

Looking at Michael, it wasn’t long before Jeremy caved. “Fine. But if we nearly bring on the apocalypse again, remember it’s your fault this time.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“And if this fucks me up, Michael, I swear—”

“Jeremyyyy,” Michael whined, drawing out his best friend’s name, “the only fucked up you’re gonna be is the best kind of fucked! Uh, well, maybe the second best kind, if you know what I mean.”

“Yeah, I don’t think either of us is really the expert to talk about the best kind of fuck, huh?”

“Hey! I’ll have you know that I watch porn! I jerk off! I . . . know things! In theory!”

Rolling his eyes, Jeremy grabbed a blue gummy and popped it into his mouth before the smell could make him think twice. Chewing it, he surprised by the tart flavor.

“Well? How is it? Does it taste as bad as it smells?”

“No, it’s . . . fine, I guess. It tastes like lemon or something, but,” Jeremy paused to swallow, “but I guess not that bad. Figured it’d taste like blueberry or—”

Jeremy paused mid-sentence, scrunching his eyebrows together. He didn’t expect the drugs to kick in so quickly yet something definitely felt off. Or at least, he was definitely feeling . . . something. It was almost like his muscles usually felt after the Squip made him work out, but the feeling was all over his body from head to toe. His nerves felt tingly and his head felt light.

“Jeremy? Hey man, what’s wrong?”

“The drugs hit,” Jeremy answered, absentmindedly rubbing his chest. He was pretty sure he he should just be feeling high, so why was he suddly feeling warm all over? Was he having a bad reaction to the drugs? Was it an allergy?

“What? Uh, I don’t think they’re supposed to hit that fast, Dustin and Rich didn’t say anything about—” Michael cut himself off with a gasp, his jaw going slack as he looked over at Jeremy.

Jeremy was growing.

“M-Michael? What the hell—” Jeremy grunted in discomfort, “What the hell is happening?!”

Michael didn’t respond, unable to do anything but stare wide-eyed as he watched his best friend expand and grow in front of his eyes. Jeremy’s denim-clad legs shifted, inching even closer to Michael’s bare ones. (Michael always stripped to his boxers when he planned to get high; by now Jeremy was long used to it, and what’s the point of getting high if you’re not comfortable?) He almost couldn’t believe what he was seeing; if it weren’t for Jeremy’s obvious discomfort and shock, he _definitely_ wouldn’t believe it.

But neither he nor Jeremy could doubt that what was happening was all too real and no hallucination.

What felt like forever was over sooner than it seemed, and in only ten seconds Jeremy Heere had gone from as normal a teen as one could be post-Squip to being taller than many professional basketball players.

Looking down at himself and breathing heavily, Jeremy took stock of his new size. He was just big enough to make everything feel wrong, feel too small, but not so big that everything was minuscule or anything like that. Looking down at his chest, he was glad he had thrown his cardigan onto Michael’s bed as soon as he had gotten there. As it was, his t-shirt was stretched out to the max around his torso, and the armholes were stretched tight against his shoulders and armpits where the sleeve connected to the shirt. Each breath he took seemed to strain his shirt even more—was that a thread popping that he just heard?

Blushing, Jeremy realized his shirt had turned into a bit of a crop top with his scrawny, flat abdomen on display. Quickly moving to cross his arms and cover up his stomach, a loud rip tore through the air as the right sleeve of his shirt tore away from the back side of his shirt.

Groaning, Jeremy looked at the bit of damage to his shirt and then back to Michael, who was staring up at his friend seated across from him.

“Uh, Jeremy? I hate to break it to you, buddy, but, um. I don’t think these are the normal type of drugs.”

“You think?” Jeremy snapped, his eyes wide in panic. Leaning forward to try and hide his stomach, he suddenly realized a much more urgent issue as his right knee tore a rip into his skinny jeans as soon as he bent his leg up towards his chest.

“Jesus Christ, my pants are so tight,” he grunted. Leaning forward had been a bad idea. Any shifting around at all was a bad. Actually, just _breathing_ made the waistband of his jeans dig even more into him. “Dude, I gotta get these off, _now_.”

Leaning backwards, Jeremy felt the beanbag shift somewhere under him. But he had leaned back too fast, slamming his head into the wall that was suddenly closer than it usually was. Flinching, Jeremy kept struggling with the button of his pants. They were so tight that he couldn’t get them underdone. After a few moments of struggle, he finally got both the button and his zipper down, gasping at how much easier it was to breathe.

And then several things happened at once.

As Jeremy stood to take his pants off, his left knee ripped though the worn spot of his jeans at the same time he felt a huge rip treat straight down his backside. Standing up quickly to see the damage and get the now-ruined pants off, Jeremy’s head slammed into one of the drop ceiling tiles that made up the ceiling of Michael’s basement bedroom.

“Aah! What the hell?”

“Holy crap, you’re taller than my basement, Jeremy!” Michael called out in a mix of disbelief and awe.

“Yeah, no shit,” Jeremy muttered, rubbing his head. He was a fair bit taller, actually, by quite a few inches. Standing straight, Jeremy’s eyes were above the low drop ceiling, giving him a great view of the plumbing, wires, and dust. He had to duck down to stand at an uncomfortable stoop in order to avoid messing up Michael’s ceiling even more as he struggled to peel his pants off his legs.

Thankfully he wasn’t wearing his Converse, or else at this point his feet would be painfully cramped or his favorite shoes would have busted open just like his jeans. At least they were spared along with his cardigan, but it was too bad he couldn’t say the same of his shirt and jeans. Shoving his pants down just past his thighs Jeremy saw that by some miracle, his boxers had survived intact—although now they fit a bit more like boxer briefs than roomy boxers.

Unable to do anything but watch, Michael took in the sight and size of his now-giant friend as Jeremy struggled to get his legs out of the pants. Where Jeremy’s shirt had once been comfortably loose, now it was incredibly was more like a very fitted slim-fit tee, showing off what little chest and bicep definition Jeremy had as the only physical reminders of his months with an active Squip. In fact, somehow the Squip suddenly seemed a way more logical drug than whatever it was Jeremy just took that could make you grow.

Drugs which Michael was still holding two half-full plastic baggies of in his hands.

Setting both baggies down on the ground, Michael got up off his beanbag and moved over towards his bed. Taking his glasses off, he laid them on the nightstand and quickly went to work on removing his hoodie. Tossing it carelessly onto the bed, he bent down and snatched the bag of red gummies off the ground before looking at Jeremy even as he reached into the bag. His giant friend had resorted to ripping the jeans further to get them off around his ankles, filling the room with his grunts and the sound of even more tearing fabric as he focused on getting free of the fabric.

Tossing the ruined jeans aside, Jeremy stood up as much as he could. He sighed when he realized the hole in his shirt’s right should had gotten even bigger from his efforts, and all of the pulling and tugging on his jeans had created a new, smaller hole under his left arm. Between how fitted it was around his neck and how tight it was with every breath he took, Jeremy was almost tempted to just rip the whole damn shirt off.

But seeing as that’d leave him in just a somewhat tight, bunched pair of underwear that was now too small for him, he quickly decided against that.

Looking down at how big his feet were now, Jeremy couldn’t help but wiggle his toes in his now stretched-out socks.

“Uh, how big do you think I am?”

“Well,” Michael started around a mouth full of two red gummies, “the drop ceiling’s six-foot-eight, we had to measure it when we put in the shelving. You’re six-one normally, so, I dunno, maybe you grew exactly a foot?” Michael paused to swallow. “Yeah, that looks about right. Holy shit, Jeremy.”

“Huh,” Jeremy muttered, completely oblivious to the fact that Michael was shoving a third gummy into his mouth. Seven-foot-one made him even taller than Jake Dillinger, easily. Jeremy couldn’t help but wonder what Rich would look like now that he towered almost two feet over his former bully.

Looking around the room, Jeremy glanced towards the narrow stairs leading back up to the main part of the house. Suddenly, he started doubting about how the hell he was supposed to navigate them at this size as he had flashbacks to the struggle Michael’s mattress was when they moved it down to the basement two years ago, and now he was bigger than the mattress.

“If you only had one gummy and you grew a foot taller,” Michael continued, popping a fourth red gummy into his mouth before the third was barely even chewed, “I bet each one of these makes you grow a foot!”

Turning back to Michael, Jeremy was about to ask how he’s supposed to go back to his normal height just in time to see Michael finish chewing the gummy and swallow it.

“Michael! What the hell?!”

Grinning, Michael shrugged. “Hey, I want to try it, too! Only I took my hoodie off ahead of time, ‘cause there’s no way I’m gonna stretch that out.”

“Yeah, but—”

“Hey, who says you get to be the only giant?”

“I didn’t want to be a giant!”

“But— ah,” Michael gasped, his free hand going to grab his stomach as he quickly set the gummies down on his nightstand. “Yeah, you definitely feel the hit quickly. Maybe eating four so quickly was a bad idea.”

“Four?!”

“Thought I’d be the taller one for once. Besides, I don’t mind if I out-grow this shir—” Michael cut himself off with a grunt, his brow furrowing in confusion at the sudden, intense feeling he felt all over. Looking up at Jeremy, he opened his mouth only for his eyes to go wide in shock.

“Wait, why are _you_ getting bigger?” Michael called up as Jeremy watched, his eyes going just as wide as Michael's when he realized what was happening to his friend.

“Michael, you’re . . .”

Looking down at himself, Michael had a horrible realization before Jeremy could say another word.

“Holy shit, I’m fucking shrinking!”

It was an odd sensation, shrinking. Like that split second when an elevator lurches and your stomach feels like it flies up into your chest, but now that feeling was all over your whole body. All Michael could do was stare down at himself in horror as he felt his boxers slide off his hips to land in a puddle at his ankles, his shirt just long enough to cover him like a dress.

Looking up towards Jeremy face too quickly sent a wave a vertigo rushing through him, sending him tripping on the hem of his shirt and falling backwards into the pile of his clothes with a shout. Jeremy reached out to Michael to help him, stopping short when he realized just how big his hand was compared to his still-shrinking friend. Before he ate the red gummies, Michael didn’t even reach Jeremy’s chin. Now the top of Michael’s head probably didn’t even reach Jeremy’s hips. And he was still shrinking.

For a moment, Jeremy panicked as he lost sight of his Player 1 altogether in the fabric of Michael’s shirt. But after a what felt like an enternity to Jeremy, the fabric thrashed around and Michael’s naked torso popped out of the neck hole. His hair was messy and he was squinting as he looked about to try and get his bearings. Having shitty eye sight really didn’t mix well with being less than half your normal size.

“Uh, Michael? You okay?”

“I just became _The Incredible Shrinking Man_ while you got with the _Village of the Giants_ treatment,” Michael huffed. Grabbing the neckline of his shirt, he pulled it up to his chest in an attempt to cover himself as he stood. “So I’d say you got the better end of the deal here, yeah.”

Squatting down carefully so as to not knock anything over or further rip his clothes, Jeremy carefully picked up the bag of blue gummies off the floor from where Michael had put them down. Suddenly, Michael’s words sunk in.

“Wait, so now that you know what these do, you actually wanted to be bigger?”

“Pfft, hell yeah! I mean, if we knew ahead of time what these did, wouldn’t you want to try them out, too?”

Jeremy opened his mouth to answer a hard ‘no,’ when suddenly he thought about it for the first time. He had to admit, as the shock was going away, there was something kind of . . . thrilling about being bigger. It was like nothing Jeremy had felt before, and, well. If he was being completely honest with himself, he didn’t hate it.

He almost thought he might enjoy being bigger. Might enjoy being a mini-giant.

“Your non-answer is all the answer I need, buddy,” Michael said with a shit-eating grin after many seconds had passed with no reply.

“Shut up,” Jeremy shot back, knowing it probably sounded as pathetic to Michael as it did to himself. “How small are you, anyway? You’re like a large doll. I could probably easily pick you up with two hands.

“I took four, so if each one takes a foot away, I should be about . . . uh, one-foot-eleven?”

“Jesus, you’re not even two feet tall!”

“I know! But I’m almost two feet tall, so that’s, uh, something. Now stop shouting, you’re too big and I’m too small for you to shout so close to me.”

“This’ll fix that,” Jeremy said, stretching his arm out towards his tiny best friend to offer him the blue gummies.

“Aw, c’mon! Already? Don’t you want to explore what it’s like being a totally different size?”

“Not really. Well, not now,” he quickly clarified, feeling his face heat up.

“So maybe later?” Michael chimed in, grinning because Jeremy was doing a shit job at hiding the fact that he was totally into this.

“You’re literally naked right now and less than two feet tall and I’m not high enough for this. Hell, I’m not even high at all since these edibles are that kind of edible thanks to Dustin fucking Kropp. Now start eating.”

“Eh, that’s fair, I guess,” Michael said, reaching out for a gummy with one hand and pausing to look at the baggie of gummies. Suddenly, he burst out laughing. “Hey! I figured it out! It’s plus signs and minus signs! A blue plus to grow, a red minus to shrink!”

Looking at the bag of blue gummies in his hand and then over to the red gummies on the nightstand, Jeremy realized that Michael was right. Reaching over to the red ones, Jeremy carefully grabbed one and brought it closer to get a better look at.

“Huh. Guess you’re right. Now start eating, but don’t shove the whole thing in your mouth. You’ll choke. They may be bite sized at your normal size, but it’s way to big for you now. Nibble.”

“What am I, a gerbil?”

“Not yet, but if you ate another red one or two you’d be the same size as one,” Jeremy joked, smiling down at his friend from directly above him to prove a point.

“Hah hah,” Michael said mirthlessly as he began to bite into a gummy. After three or four bites he was able to consume the whole gummy, but by the time he had gotten around to the last bite he had already started growing by half a foot since it took longer to consume and he couldn’t pop the whole thing into his mouth in one go. The next gummy only took two bites, although as soon as he ate it he had to start shifting his shirt to a better position as he was finally able to slide his arms through the sleeve holes.

“Boxers,” Jeremy cut in as he sat the blue gummies on Michael’s nightstand. The last thing Jeremy wanted was for Michael to return to normal size only to be naked from the waist down.

As Michael pulled his boxers up hastily when he was almost four feet tall, Jeremy finally popped the red gummy into his mouth. It had an artificial raspberry flavor to it, kinda like those candies with the liquid center that always made Jeremy think of grandmothers. At least this one tastes like the color would suggest unlike the blue ones, Jeremy thought.

Standing up as much as he could in the basement, Jeremy wanted to see what it was like to change size while standing. He’d been sitting when he had grown earlier, and now that Michael had planted the seed of the change being a nice—even desirable—thing, Jeremy wanted to make the most of it.

By the time Jeremy felt it hit, Michael had already popped his last two blue gummies into his mouth and it wasn’t long before he began to feel himself shrink back down. Shrinking felt a lot like growing, but instead of a dull and sore pressure pushing outwards from the inside, it felt like all of his muscles with pushing inwards in some attempt to compress and make his body smaller again. It didn’t take long for Jeremy to return to his normal size, only squeezing his eyes shut for a moment when all the shifting made his head spin.

Looking at Michael he last few inches of his normal height, Jeremy couldn’t help but grin stupidly. Michael returned it, and the two of them couldn’t stop looking at themselves and each other. Somehow they had just had an experience that they both knew was special, and Jeremy was surprised to realize that he was actually looking forward to the next time he got to try the gummies and shift in size.

“Dude, that was _awesome_ ,” Michael said breathlessly as if reading Jeremy’s mind. “See, I told yah you’d be into it if we had known.”

“Yeah, yeah. It’s just . . . I dunno, it was . . . different.”

“Different good, or different weird?”

“Both?” Jeremy said with a shrug, his right shoulder move against the hole in his shirt. Picking at the hole, Jeremy frowned. It certainly wasn’t as big as he thought it might be, but it was definitely destroyed. “Aw, man. I liked this one.”

“Even if it hadn’t ripped, you kinda stretched it out,” Michael pointed out as he looked pointedly at Jeremy’s chest. And he was right, the cotton was completely stretched out and awkwardly baggy now. “Hey, if you need to borrow clothes when you leave, feel free, man.”

“Thanks. And, uh, I might need a pair of boxers, too.” Blushing, Jeremy, looked down at the boxers he’d been holding onto since shrinking back down. “Kinda stretched out the waistband on these.”

“Note to self: buy extra large clothes and new boxers for future experimenting,” Michael said with a shit-eating grin.

Rolling his eyes, Jeremy looked over at the two baggies of gummies on the nightstand.

“What should we do with those?”

Michael turned to look at them, mulling it over. He didn’t really think about the _after_ until, well, the after was the _now_. He knew he certainly couldn’t be trusted with them—he’d be testing them out non-stop, he could already tell—and he had a strong feeling Jeremy wouldn’t want to be solely responsible for more weird, fucked up drugs that changed you and your body completely.

“We’ll each take one. Well, you take one when you leave and I’ll hang on to the other. Then neither of us will be tempted to take them without the other present since we’d have no way to get back to our normal size.” Turning, Michael realized Jeremy was staring at him. “What?”

“How can you talk about it so casually, like it’s normal? How can you be so chi—” Jeremy flinched, just barely stopping himself from saying _chill_ , “So nonchalant about it? I mean, Jesus Christ! I just grew a foot taller! I was taller than your fucking ceiling! The top of your head wasn’t even as tall as the my knee!”

“Jere, calm down.” Moving over to his best friend, Michael put both of his hands on Jeremy’s very normal-sized shoulders. “Outside of you ruining some clothes and me falling on my ass, nothing happened. Oh, and you knocked a ceiling tile out of place like it was nothing, but it’s not like you broke it or anything. We’re good.”

Finally looking at the other teen, Jeremy swallowed thickly. “Y-yeah?”

“Yeah,” Michael said with a smile. “Now go grab some clothes from my dresser and get changed, Player 2. I’ll load up Apocalypse of the Damned, dim the lights, and put on some mood music.”

Smiling softly, Jeremy rolled his eyes as he shuffled over to the dresser and pulled out some clothes before heading to the bathroom to change. It didn’t take long for Michael to finish setting up the game, so he sat watching the main menu flash on the screen as he waited for Jeremy to calm down, get changed, and come back out.

Glancing quickly over towards the gummies, Michael turned to look at the bathroom door for any sign of Jeremy returning before he sprung up and walked the few steps it took to reach his nightstand. Glancing back over his shoulder one last time, Michael quickly took four of the blue gummies and shoved them into his nightstand drawer before Jeremy could see him do it.

“Wanna grab some sodas before we start?” Jeremy called out from the other side of the door. “I’ll be out in a sec.”

“Sure,” Michael called back, moving over to the fridge to grab himself a Coke and a Mountain Dew Red for Jeremy.

Michael flopped down onto his beanbag just as Jeremy came out and walked over to his own beanbag. He was wearing a pair of Michael’s shorts and his favorite CREEPS longsleeve. Sighing as he sat down, Jeremy reluctantly took the bottle of red soda that he knew all too well.

“Better safe than sorry, huh? Guess that’s fair. Who know what weird side affect these gummies might have on my Squip.”

“Yeah,” Michael said, looking over to the gummies as Jeremy chugged back his soda, having no idea that his best friend had secretly stashed some away.

Within minutes, they were playing their favorite video game as if nothing extraordinary had even happened in the basement at all. But somewhere in Jeremy’s brain, for a brief moment, the computer chip implanted there was stirring to life and taking in what had just happened.

Unbeknownst to Jeremy, the Squip was formulating a new plan.

**Author's Note:**

> SUDDEN SUSPENSE AT THE END WASN'T MY INTENTION, WHOOPS. THERE IT IS. ACCIDENTAL CLIFFHANGER. Um... sorry about that.
> 
> Also! There's going to be separate, stand-alone chapters will be added separatelyIt's the smut chapters, so that's why this fic is now part of a series. This way, those who don't want smut don't have to read it. But if you want your BMC NSFW, that supplemental series of ficlets are the thing for you. Before I write the next _Be More Resized_ chapter, a Michael ficlet is going up in the secondary fic!


End file.
